The Tissue Culture and Histology Core was established to facilitate skin-related research by providing a platform that allows access to state of the art experimental human and rodent skin model systems at the tissue and cellular level. For tissue analysis, the TCHC provides a wide array of histological; immunohistochemical; and molecular-based tools to characterize gross and microscopic morphology, functional features, and gene expression in skin of mutant and genetically engineered laboratory animals. The TCHC is also dedicated to assisting Center investigators in the isolation, propagation and manipulation of primary skin cells in two and three-dimensional culture systems and in analysis of genes related to skin diseases by efficient and systematic generation of transgenic tissue models of skin that show either transgene overexpression or suppression. The TCHC is equipped with special technical expertise that includes extensive knowledge of skin and hair follicle morphology essential for understanding the genotype/phenotype correlations; state of the art methods for gene expression studies specifically designed for mouse and human skin and cells; and possession of a battery of original experimental approaches to the study of skin physiology in vivo. The TCHC will also provide Center investigators with proofreading and suggestions for Materials & Methods sections for publications and applications for extramural research funding ufilizing skin and cellular analyses. Finally, the TCHC provides several new areas of innovation to Center investigators. Tissue microarrays of human normal and diseased skin will be generated for Center investigators upon request with the hopes of enriching the interactions between Dermatopathologists and CUMCSDRC basic scientists. In an effort to broaden the appeal of the TCHC within the Columbia research community, we have enhanced our repertoire of skin stem cell services including: in vitro and in vivo functional stem cell assays, induced pluripotent stem cell production from human skin cells, and microRNA profiling of adult skin stem cells. Overall, we feel the TCHC provides a comprehensive catalog of experimental technical expertise and knowledge of skin biology that will fully support the skin-related research of Center investigators, increase clinician-researcher interactions and reduce research costs.